


Belong To You [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Rare Pair Prompt Meme Fills [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/M, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Wax Play, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve gets too deep into his head sometimes. Natasha knows just how to pull him out.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Rare Pair Prompt Meme Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720531
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Rare Pairs Events





	Belong To You [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Rare Pair Prompt Meme](https://rarepairsevents.tumblr.com/post/615830513901535232/masterlist-of-prompts#notes). Prompt #281 "Dom Natasha Romanov and Sub Steve Rogers."

* * *

Steve gets too deep into his head sometimes. The weight of the world becomes too much. He carries on as if he was fine, he had too, the Avengers rely upon him, that's just the way it was. And while he trusts in all of their respective abilities, the Avengers needed a leader to focus them. But it was hard, and everything fell onto his shoulders. If something went wrong, eyes would turn to Captain America. Leading such a team took a tole, and while everyone knew that, he couldn't always let on how much of a tole it took. 

There is one Avenger he doesn't have to hide from. One who always seems to see right through him regardless of how hard he might try. Natasha always seems to know what he needs to be right again. She understands like no one else. 

He follows Natasha to her room and kneels for her. He gives himself over to her completely. He's not the leader here. Lives are not resting in his hands. Natasha's the boss, the one calling all the shots and making the rules. He was hers with everything that he is. Steve simply lets go and obeys. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
